Première Leçon - OS
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: Arrivé à un certain age, les nains mâles doivent apprendre par leurs aînés à devenir des adultes, en recevant leur première leçon d'éducation sexuelle. Une pratique est exigée pour montrer au plus jeune comment s'y prendre plus tard. Fili juge qu'il doit l'apprendre à Kili, mais Thorin n'est pas de cet avis, étant plus le plus âgé des deux. Qui s'en chargera ? /!\ Thorin/Fili/Kili


**1. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2. Rating:** M, car ce One Shoot est composé d'un long lemon entre hommes.

**3. Autre: **Je vous présente ce One Shoot intitulé _Première Leçon_ sur l'univers de Tolkien, avec un slash entre Fili/Kili/Thorin qui sera l'idée principale de cette histoire (si vous avez lu le résumé, vous savez donc à quoi vous attendre !) Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'écris d'un point de vue omniscient, à la troisième personne (j'ai pour habitude de faire des points de vues internes à la première personnes, comme avec_ Les Héritiers d'Erebor - Un Amour Éternel _). Donc, pour simplement dire que je ne me suis pas senti très à l'aise avec ce genre d'écriture (à écrire, pas à lire bien sûr !), et de ce fait, ne suis pas très convaincu de cet OS. Mais à vous de me dire par reviews ce que vous en pensez ! Car après tout, les reviews sont les seules récompenses qu'on peut offrir à un fanfiqueur !

Attention, Threesome ! ;)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Première Leçon**

Cela faisait trois années maintenant que le royaume d'Erebor fut reconquit par le peuple nain, et reprit sa splendeur d'antan. Les relations avec le peuple des hommes et des elfes étaient telles qu'elles l'avaient été lorsque Thror fut encore roi sous la montagne. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Thorin Écu-de-chêne qui y régnait, accompagné de ses neveux, Fili et Kili, qui n'hésitaient pas à mettre de l'ambiance dans les couloirs du palais flambant neuf qu'était redevenu Erebor.

Mais aujourd'hui, en particulier, était une journée spéciale, car une fête se préparait secrètement dans la salle des cérémonies. De longues tables étaient installés avec de l'argenterie brillant sur le bois, et entourées de nombreuses chaises. Fili était présent, et n'hésitait pas à aider ses amis à organiser cette fête, qu'il attendait depuis très longtemps. Alors qu'il aidait Ori à placer les dernières chaises, Bofur entra en trombe dans la salle, complètement essoufflé.

« Fili ! J'en peux plus ! Ton frère est une vrai pile ! Il ne tient pas en place, et il sait que quelque chose se trame ici !

— Je vais te remplacer, fit le blond et donnant une tape au scribe. Il est toujours dans sa chambre ?

— Oui, j'ai demandé à deux gardes de surveiller la porte le temps que tu arrives. »

Fili leva les yeux au ciel, devant l'impatience et curiosité de son petit frère. Décidément, ce dernier donnait du fil à retordre à tout le monde aujourd'hui ! Il salua le vendeur de jouet, et disparu dans les couloirs du palais pour se rendre dans les appartements de son frère. Il remercia les gardes qui disposèrent, pour enfin entrer dans la pièce. Kili était assis sur le lit, les bras croisés, un air boudeur sur le visage.

« Tu m'as laissé tout seul aujourd'hui, espèce de frère ingrat !

— Je m'en excuse petit frère, fit l'aîné en prenant place à ses côtés, mais j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire...

— Plus important que de me souhaiter un bon anniversaire ?! »

Le brun n'avait pas tort, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que, justement, Fili était en train de s'occuper de l'organisation de son anniversaire. Car aujourd'hui, Kili fêtait ses quatre-vingts ans, ce qui faisait désormais de lui un nain majeur.

« Oui, pardonne-moi... Joyeux anniversaire petit frère..fit le prince héritier en embrassant tendrement le plus jeune sur le front. Tu es majeur maintenant, et je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important...

— Quoi donc ? Dit le brun en arquant un sourcil.

— Il s'agit d'une tradition qui doit s'appliquer dès la majorité d'un prince, ou d'une princesse naine... »

Très intrigué par cette coutume dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parlé, Kili se mit à poser plus de questions à ce sujet, sentant le pire arriver.

« Eh bien, il s'agit de donner la première et unique leçon sur le rapport sexuel, fit l'aîné sans gêne. »

Kili manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente d'une telle absurdité mais se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en voyant son frère rester de marbre, voir le regarder avec peine. Quoi ? Il était sérieux ?

« Une leçon ? Fis Kili en reprenant son calme. Mais je croyais que ça venait tout seul, sur l'instant ?

— En fait, vu que nous sommes issus d'une lignée royale, comme je te l'ai dit, nous devons passer par-là pour pouvoir, un jour, faire le premier acte dignement avec une princesse...

— Quoi ?! S'indigna le brun, mais je ne veux pas de princesse moi ! Et puis si je dois avoir un rapport sexuel, ce ne sera pas avec n'importe qui ! »

Le blond se mit à rire en voyant son jeune frère dans un tel état. Fili ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de cette tradition, et il était effectivement temps pour l'archer de passer cette épreuve.

« Ce ne sera pas n'importe qui, rit le jeune héritier, il est dans la coutume que ce soit un aîné de la même famille qui s'en charge.

— Un aîné ? Tu veux dire...Thorin, ou toi ?!

— Oui, mais je dois encore en discuter avec lui. On ne s'est pas encore concerté sur qui donnera cette leçon.

— Attends, moi je ne veux pas qu'on me force à faire quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?! Si je dois faire ma première fois, ce sera avec quelqu'un que j'aime ! »

Kili était abasourdi par les propos de son frère. Comment pouvait-on imposer à quelqu'un ce genre de cours ? Soudainement, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et ses yeux se posèrent sur Fili, qui le regardait désespérément.

« Attends...fit l'archer en s'approchant de son frère. Tu veux dire... que tu es aussi passé par-là ?!

— Oui, bien évidemment !

— Et j'imagine que...que c'est Thorin qui...t'a donné cette leçon ?!

— Eh bien...O-Oui, il y a cinq ans de ça...fit le blond embarrassé.

— Et comment ça s'est passé ? Il t'a...Enfin, tu vois... »

Kili commença à timidement mimer avec ses doigts l'acte devant son frère. Ce dernier s'empourpra violemment, réalisant ce que Kili pensait croire.

« N-Non ! Il ne m'a pas fait ça ! S'exclama le blond troublé. C'est...le professeur qui prend...on va dire...

— Oh oh oh ! Ria Kili à gorge déployée. Tu veux dire que tu as pris Thorin par derrière ?!

— Tais-toi ! C'est un peu embarrassant d'en reparler... C'est juste une fois, et puis ça date de cinq maintenant ! Tu ne t'es douté de rien pendant ce laps de temps, alors aucuns commentaires s'il te plaît ! »

Ce fut alors au tour de Fili de croiser les bras tel un enfant pour bouder, voyant son jeune frère se moquer ouvertement de lui.

« Après, continua malgré tout le blond, si l'élève désire se faire...enfin, tu vois, eh bien ça peut se faire aussi...

— Et qu'as-tu fait ? Fis Kili un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Rien ! Il était hors de question que Thorin me touche ici ! »

Kili se mit de nouveau à rire puis se stoppa net dans sa bonne humeur, réalisant encore une fois quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas songé sur le coup. Il contempla son frère de haut en bas silencieusement alors que ce dernier semblait fuir son regard.

« Et...fit le plus jeune d'une voix soudainement suave, tu aimerais me donner cette leçon.. ?

— Bien sûr ! Je suis ton aîné après tout, et je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de t'enseigner cela.

— Sais-tu ce que cela impliquera Fili ? Si...tu deviens mon professeur...fit le brun en frôlant la main du blond, qui sursauta au contact.

— O-Oui, je sais ce que ça implique. J'ai simplement dit que je ne voulais pas que Thorin me touche à cet endroit. Je n'ai pas dit non à toi... »

La tournure de cette conversation devenait de plus en plus étrange pour Fili, et il ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre tant son frère le regardait intensément, et presque avec envie. Kili s'approcha dangereusement de lui, et se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille de son aîné, qui lui était figé.

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence.. ? »

Le sang du plus âgé ne fit qu'un tour, et il se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de son frère qui le regarda perturbé. Kili ne comprenait pas la réaction de Fili. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été très proches et ce genre de taquinerie était assez courante entre les deux frères, et puis Fili ne venait-il pas de lui avouer qu'il voulait être sa première fois ? Kili se sentit soudainement très mal, réalisant qu'il avait réellement troublé son aîné et que ce dernier semblait par tous les moyens de disparaître. Fili s'excusa un instant pour quitter les appartements de Kili, le laissant seul et déstabilisé sur son lit. Une fois la porte close, Fili resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur le bois massif. Il voulait enseigner cette leçon à son frère, car il était prêt à tout pour lui, parce qu'il éprouvait cet étrange sentiment à son égard, et parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que Thorin le touche. Cette idée lui fit serrer les poings et son regard s'assombrit. Il devait à tout prix discuter avec Thorin à ce sujet. Il fera tout son possible pour convaincre leur oncle de laisser Fili s'en charger. C'était un rite très important dans la famille royale, et cela devait être bien fait, avec ne serait-ce un peu d'amour, bien sûr, car les nains ne sont pas des êtres sans cœur.

Il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer dans la salle des cérémonies, et non plus combien de temps avait pu prendre la discussion avec son frère... Mais il se dirigea tout de même vers le bureau de Thorin, espérant le trouver là-bas. Il pénétra dans la salle prestigieuse après qu'une voix grave l'y ait invité suite à ses coups contre la porte. Il referma cette dernière derrière lui, avant de s'approcher du bureau de son oncle, qui rédigeait quelque chose sur un parchemin. Le roi sous la montagne releva la tête, ne s'attendant probablement pas à voir son héritier, vu l'expression de surprise que prit son visage.

« Fili ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt aujourd'hui, comment avance les préparatifs ?

— Nous avons presque terminé, mon oncle, mais je ne suis pas venu vous rendre visite pour vous faire un compte rendu. Je suis venu vous parler-

— De la tradition...Hm... Je savais que tu viendrais tôt ou tard me voir...

— Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? (le plus âgé haussa un sourcil). Je veux dire, nous sommes tous deux les aînés de Kili, et...

— Tu es certes l'aîné de la fratrie, mais je reste tout de même votre aîné à tous les deux. Si la véritable question que tu te poses est lequel de nous deux donnera la première leçon à Kili, je te répondrais que dans la coutume, si le plus âgé est toujours en activité, c'est ce dernier qui doit s'en charger.

— Mais ! S'exclama le blond complètement en désaccord avec son oncle. Je suis plus proche de Kili que vous ! Il acceptera plus facilement que je l'approche de la sorte, que vous !

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton reste quand ce fut toi qui reçus ta première leçon (le nain blond baissa les yeux). D'ailleurs, as-tu mis en pratique ce que je t'ai enseigné ? »

Fili n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation. Il avait toujours eu un profond respect pour Thorin, mais ce dernier venait de lui faire clairement comprendre que ce sera lui qui donnera la première leçon à son jeune frère, et non lui-même comme le prince héritier l'avait espéré. Il avait également décidé d'ignorer la dernière question de son oncle, ne voulant clairement pas se remémorer l'acte en lui-même. Cela n'avait pourtant pas été violant ou désagréable, mais Fili gardait l'impression au fond de lui qu'il avait, d'une certaine façon, trahis son frère, car ces étranges sentiments qu'il avait à son égard étaient présents depuis bien longtemps et il ne cessait de les refouler. Mais maintenant que Thorin voulait s'occuper de Kili, le blond ne pouvait nier cette colère et cette jalousie qui naissaient en lui.

Il s'approchant alors d'un pas rapide près du bureau de Thorin et frappa violemment ses mains contre le bureau, faisant redresser la tête de son oncle qui s'était replongé dans son parchemin.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit le blond amèrement. J-Je veux me charger de ce devoir !

— Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le faire, Fili ?

— Parce que... Parce que je veux faire mes preuves...mentit-il. Je n'ai encore jamais mis en pratique ce que vous m'avez enseigné, et... je me disais que c'était l'occasion de le faire... Rendant service à Kili, et à moi au passage. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi le faire ! »

Thorin le regardait, très étonné que son héritier n'eut encore mit en pratique sa leçon, s'étant passé déjà quelques années depuis. Il hésitait... Au fond de lui, c'était bien lui qui devait s'occuper du cas de son second neveux, car même s'il n'était pas son héritier, Kili était son préféré. Mais, en revanche, si Fili n'avait jamais franchit le pas avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis sa première leçon, il était curieux de voir comment son héritier s'en sortirait. Un long silence avait prit place entre les deux nains, et le blond commençait à s'impatienter.

« J'accepte, lâcha finalement le roi, mais seulement si je suis présent pour constater tes compétences.

— Q-Quoi ? Mais...

— C'est soit ça, soit je m'occupe de Kili. »

C'était un dilemme pour le blond, mais il préféra ça que l'idée que Thorin touche à son Kili. Il laissa échapper un soupir puis s'inclina pour remercier son oncle. Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, son oncle lui jeta un dernier regard.

« Et ne me déçois pas, Fili... »

Ce dernier claqua la porte et souffla bruyamment dans le couloir. Malgré cette imposition que Thorin lui avait donné, il était quand même heureux d'être celui qui donnera la première leçon à son frère. C'est alors avec le sourire qu'il se dirigea vers la salle des Cérémonies pour terminer les préparatifs, et commencer la liste des invités. Il voulait que Kili se souvienne de cette fête toute sa vie.

Kili, quant à lui, ne tenait plus en place. Il ne cessait d'aller et venir dans sa chambre, de regarder par la fenêtre, ou bien de tenter d'ouvrir la porte qui était bloquée par des gardes. Mais toutes tentatives de fuites et de distractions étaient vaines, car Kili voulait absolument savoir ce que son frère pouvait bien faire de plus important que de passer du temps avec lui, le jour de son anniversaire. Il s'allongea alors dans son lit, la tête dans son oreiller pour crier un bon coup sa colère contre son aîné, avant de s'endormir, l'ennui l'ayant poussé à s'immobiliser. Quand il émergea pour la seconde fois de la journée, il fut surpris de voir l'obscurité installée dans toute la pièce, et la crainte de rester enfermer ici toute la nuit commença à l'envahir. Il bondit hors de son lit pour se précipiter vers la porte et tambouriner cette dernière tout en criant qu'on lui ouvre. Soudainement, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et une main vint bâillonner sa bouche. La panique le submergea, et se mit à gémir de peur et de surprise lorsque que ces bras le plaquèrent contre un corps.

« Shht...Arrête de crier, ce n'est que moi... »

Kili se dégagea de cette soudaine étreinte, essoufflé et encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Il pointa un doigt menaçant vers son vis-à-vis, avant de lâcher avec colère :

« Bordel Fili ! Tu n'es qu'un sale.. ! Hm ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement !

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Mais quand je suis rentré, tu dormais, alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller... Tu es tellement adorable quand tu dors...

— Cesse d'essayer de m'attendrir, ça ne prendra pas avec moi ! Tu m'as enfermé ici, tout seul, toute la journée ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me montrerais gentil avec toi !

— Mais je...(le blond soupira puis attrapa la main son cadet) Bon, très bien... Je te le dis, mais tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu n'es au courant de rien, d'accord ? »

Intrigué par ce « tout le monde » mais aussi du fait de dissimuler ce que Fili s'apprêtait à lui dire, il allait s'asseoir sur son lit tout en traînant son frère avec lui. Il lui jura qu'il ne dirait rien.

« Ce soir, tout au moins d'ici quelques minutes, Bofur et Bombur vont venir ici et prétexter avoir besoin de toi pour chercher Ori, qui aura disparu.

— Il a vraiment disparu ? S'inquiéta le brun.

— Mais non, idiot,fit le blond en donnant une pichenette sur le front du plus jeune. C'est un prétexte je t'ai dit ! (l'archer lâcha une plainte et se frotta le front.) Ils vont te conduire à un endroit sombre et tu devras te laisser faire jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne revienne. Et je serrais là, ne t'en fais pas.

— Tu comptes encore me sauter dessus dans le noir et me faire croire que quelqu'un veut me tuer ? »

Quelle animosité, pensa le blond en ancrant son regard dans celui de Kili. Soudain, des coups à la porte retentirent, et Fili se figea. Ils étaient déjà là ? Mais lui...lui il était encore ici ! Kili remarqua la soudaine détresse sur le visage du plus vieux et l'invita à se cacher dans son placard.

« Tu trouveras bien un moyen pour te rendre sur place avant nous, fit l'archer avant de refermer la porte. Oh, et ne touche pas à ma besace, il y a des trucs dedans que tu ne dois pas savoir. »

Fili, qui avait entendu les dires de son frère, fronça les sourcils et commença à fouiller le sol du meuble dans lequel il se trouvait pour sentir cette fameuse besace. Il ne sut sur le moment si son cadet lui avait donné une invitation à fouiller ses affaires, car c'est en interdisant de faire quelque chose, que finalement, on ne respecte l'ordre tant la curiosité est forte. Tous nains le savaient, comme toutes autres races peuplant la Terre-du-Milieu, d'ailleurs. Mais il s'arrêta dans ses fouilles lorqu'il entendit les voix de Bofur et Bombur s'élever, et ensuite s'atténuer en emmenant Kili au loin. Tant pis pour la besace, il avait plus urgent à faire ! Il sortit alors de l'armoire et se pris les pieds dans une corde, qui le fit tomber lamentablement au sol.

« Argh, bordel ! Pesta le nain blond. Voilà que je m'empêtre les pieds dans je-ne-sais-quoi ! »

Il se releva promptement pour défroisser ses vêtements et constata qu'il s'était entravé les pieds, non dans une corde, mais dans la sangle d'un petit sac. Une besace brune pour être plus précis. Et zut ! Il regardera ça plus tard ! Il prit l'objet, le cacha dans son manteau et parti en courant dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle des Cérémonies. Bon sang, il ne devait pas arriver en retard ! Pour cela, il emprunta quelques couloirs, détournés de ceux que Kili était en train d'arpenter avec Bofur et Bombur, pour enfin arriver à destination.

C'était moins une ! A peine s'était-il mis en place que la porte se rouvrit presque aussitôt derrière lui pour laisser entrer ses trois comparses.

« Ori ? Tu es là ? Fit la voix non assurée de Kili »

Quel mauvais comédien, pensa Fili en faisant claquer la paume de sa main contre son front. La lumière éclaira soudainement toute la pièce, dévoilant alors aux yeux de Kili, une gigantesque salle peuplée de plus d'une centaine de nains, qui lui crièrent un joyeux anniversaire. L'archer se figea et devint blême face à une telle surprise, ne s'attendant éperdument pas à une telle fête en son honneur ce soir. Finalement, un large sourire pris place sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à rire de joie, reconnaissant tous ses amis et sa famille. Même Bilbon était là ! Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de se diriger vers le hobbit et de le serrer contre lui. Voilà trois ans qu'il n'avait plus remit les pieds dans cette montagne ! Et l'accueil que les nains avaient pu lui réserver n'avait fait qu'accentuer la joie de retrouver la compagnie ainsi que Thorin, et ses neveux.

« Bilbon ! S'exclama Kili en ébouriffant ses cheveux bouclés, Vous semblez beaucoup plus jeune que la dernière que je vous ai vu !

— Et vous semblez au comble du bonheur, Kili ! »

Légèrement dérangé par la totale ignorance de son frère à son égard, Fili s'éclipsa secrètement en dehors de la salle. Connaissant Kili, il ne remarquera son absence qu'une fois qu'il aura salué tout le monde. Il avait donc assez de temps pour s'asseoir sur un banc de marbre, sur un balcon non loin, et de sortir la besace de son manteau et de l'ouvrir. Le cuir était déjà tendu comme un arc prêt à décocher une flèche, ce qui signifiait que la petite sacoche était pleine à craquer, et Fili ne fut pas totalement étonné de découvrir de nombreux petits papiers fourrés à l'intérieur. Il en sortit alors un au hasard, et reconnu l'écriture de son frère. Il commença à lire dans sa tête.

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon esprit persiste à me faire voir de telles choses pendant mon sommeil... Cela fait maintenant cinq nuits consécutives que je rêve de Fili, dormant avec moi, en train de m'enlacer et à me murmurer d'agréable paroles. Rien n'était pour autant alarmant, mais chaque nuit, le rêve allait plus loin, et des choses de plus en plus troublantes s'y ajoutaient... Comme une caresse sur les flans, un regard beaucoup trop appuyé, une proximité déconcertante, puis...un baiser... Même si cela me troublait énormément à chaque fois que je me réveillais, je ne fus pas plus troublé que le rêve que je fis cette nuit. Il était dans la continuité des précédents, mais quelque chose m'a affolé... Les draps avaient décidés de glisser pour dévoiler nos deux corps nus, collés l'un à l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je fais ces rêves. J'en ai un peu peur, car je ne vois désormais plus Fili de la même façon... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi... »_

Fili fronça les sourcils sur les dernières phrases. Comment ça Kili ne le voyait plus de la même façon ? Est-ce que c'était mauvais ? Bon ? Mais surtout, quand est-ce que son frère avait écrit ce mot ? A en juger par l'écriture, il datait d'après la reconquête d'Erebor, car Kili avait un peu perdu de sa calligraphie lors du voyage. Mais étrangement, la composition de cet écrit ne troubla pas plus que cela le jeune blond. Lui aussi avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire ce genre de rêve, pensant que c'était simplement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Même si au final, il avait rêvé bien pire, ce qui l'avait totalement terrorisé sur l'instant.

Il remis en place le papier pour en piocher un autre. L'encre était encore bien noire, ce qui le fit supposer qu'il avait été écrit récemment.

_« Au nom de Mahal, quand est-ce que tout cela va cesser ?! Surtout, cela va-t-il cesser un jour ? Non parce que je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Au début c'était intriguant, voir amusant, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus tenir ! D'abord les rêves, puis les véritables petites attentions de Fili, et maintenant que mon corps commence à me trahir ! Je refusais d'accepter cet étrange sentiment qui me brûlait la poitrine lorsque je pensais à lui ou que je me trouvais à ses côtés, mais là ! Non, c'est alarmant ! Je viens de surprendre Fili dans les bains il y a quelques minutes de cela, et à mon plus grand désarroi, je l'ai trouvé... incontestablement attirant. Ses larges épaules, ses muscles finement dessinés sur ses bras.. Et son corps...Hmm... Je n'ai pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer contre le mien, accompagné de ses mains se baladant sur ma peau, l'effleurant du bout des doigts... Rien que d'y repenser, j'en frisonne encore. Et sur l'instant, mon corps eu une réaction totalement inattendue. L'excitation. Je me dégoûte d'éprouver de genre de chose pour Fili, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à l'ignorer. Encore une chance qu'il soit rester dans l'eau de bonnes minutes, car mon érection était tellement douloureuse que je dus me toucher pour m'en soulager. Je laisse devinez qui était dans mes pensées à cet instant... »_

Fili avait les yeux grands ouverts. Alors, ce jour-là, Kili s'était...touché en pensant à lui ? Et puis, Kili semblait éprouver lui aussi cet étrange sentiment... Peut-être devaient-ils en discuter tous les deux avant de ne faire une bêtise ? Le blond sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de Cérémonie claqua sur Bofur, qui se dirigea vers lui. Il se précipita alors à cacher le mot dans la besace, qu'il cacha à son tour dans son manteau.

« Fili ! On te cherche de partout ! M'enfin, ton frère surtout. Il souhaite te parler !

— Oh...Oh o-oui, oui... fit-il revenant peu à peu à lui. Je vais y retourner dans un instant. »

Bofur retourna alors dans la salle, pendant que Fili se tortura encore l'esprit quelques instants au sujet de son frère, de ses sentiments, et de l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait bientôt à faire avec lui. Une étrange sensation l'envahit à ce moment-là, lui faisant réaliser la véritable nature de ses sentiments. L'idée qu'il allait donner à Kili sa première leçon, faire sa première fois, le fis frémir d'envie et d'excitation. Mais quelque chose le rebuta. Thorin. Fili avait accepté, mais est-ce que Kili, lui, accepterait ? Il n'y avait pas pensé, pour être franc.

Il retourna alors dans la salle pour retrouver un Kili des plus joyeux et qui n'hésita pas à remercier mille et une fois son aîné pour tout le mal que lui et ses amis s'étaient donnés pour organiser cette fête en l'honneur de sa majorité. La musique s'élevait fort dans les airs, enivrant et poussant une grande partie des invités à chanter et à danser sur les espaces créés, ou bien sur les tables pour animer davantage la soirée. La nourriture était abondante, et la bière coulait déjà à flots parmi les nains. Et certains d'entre eux n'étaient plus très frais, notamment les deux frères et de nombreux amis.

Après s'être dégourdit les jambes, Kili vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Fili, qui lui trônait sur une chaise depuis plusieurs minutes, tant l'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Fili ? Vient te dégourdir un peu avec moi !

— Si on s'éloigne de cette musique affreusement forte, j'accepte ! »

Ils quittèrent d'un pas commun et nonchalant la salle pour se retrouver tous les deux sur le balcon, sur lequel Fili s'était assis plusieurs heures plus tôt. Le blond s'assit aussitôt sur le banc de marbre, sentant ses jambes ne plus le supporter. C'est alors que Kili grimpa sur ses cuisses, disposant une jambe de chaque côté, pour se retrouver face à son frère. Il approcha dangereusement son visage près, trop près, de son vis-à-vis.

« Kili... Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ? Murmura le blond.

— Shht... Personne ne saura... »

Sans même avoir le temps de réagir, Fili sentit les lèvres de son frère happer les siennes dans un long et doux baiser. Ne contrôlant plus totalement ses mouvements et ses pensées, l'aîné commença à doucement répondre en emprisonnant de nouveau la bouche du plus jeune, avant de glisser timidement sa langue entre ses lèvres pour entamer un baiser plus appuyé et humide. Kili colla davantage son corps à celui de son frère, sentant petit à petit l'excitation l'envahir, et l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines l'empêchait de réellement se rendre compte de ses actes.

« Tu sais...commença le brun en arrêtant les baisers, je suis désormais majeur... Et...(il glissa sa bouche vers l'oreille du blond) Il me semble que tu devais m'apprendre quelque chose...fit-il dans un murmure. »

Une violente montée d'adrénaline venait de grimper du bas ventre jusqu'au cœur du plus vieux, ayant parfaitement compris, malgré l'alcool, où son frère voulait en venir. Sans réfléchir, ne répondant qu'à son désir le plus fort, il embrassa le brun comme réponse positive et tous deux se levèrent d'un pas déséquilibré pour se diriger vers les appartements du plus jeune. L'esprit de Fili était embrumé, mais il était tout de même assez conscient pour comprendre les événements qui risquaient de se produire d'ici quelques minutes. Il allait être la première fois à son petit frère, et cette idée le faisait frémir d'excitation, de plaisir, mais aussi de peur. Oui, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son Kili pour sa première et unique leçon.

Aussitôt dans la chambre, et la porte close, les deux frères (peut-être amants ?) se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de se retrouver complètement nu, debout l'un en face de l'autre, en train de s'embrasser avec passion. Les mains du plus âgé caressaient la peau laiteuse du brun, provoquant à ce dernier des frissons de plaisir pendant que Fili continuait à l'envoûter en lui dévorant le cou de baisers.

« Fili... Je veux te sentir contre moi... »

Sans plus attendre, Fili allongea délicatement le plus jeune sur le lit recouvert d'un drap de soie avant de s'allonger à ses côtés pour coller leurs corps ensemble. Kili laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque leurs parties intimes entrèrent en contact, avant de retourner dévorer la bouche de son aîné, qui tremblait de plaisir.

« Je t'avais donné cette autorisation à la seule condition que je sois présent. »

Les deux frères sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix de leur oncle, qui était appuyé contre la porte close. Fili fronça un instant les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer... Était-il là dès le départ ? Mais en vérité, il s'en fichait de comment son oncle avait réussi à se glisser dans les appartements de son frère sans un bruit, tout ce qui l'intéressait, était la personne qui était étendue contre lui. Il ignora alors Thorin, pour retourner embrasser langoureusement Kili, qui soupira de plaisir en même temps que le blond.

« Je veux aller plus loin, fit Fili à l'oreille de Kili. Je veux... t'apprendre...

— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Sourit le brun. Je n'attends que ça depuis tout à l'heure... »

Furtivement, Thorin s'était rapproché de ses neveux pour les observer. Il n'éprouvait rien de méprisant ou de dégoûtant de voir ces deux-là dans une telle situation, il était simplement intéressé et attendant qu'une seule chose : de voir comment Fili allait s'en sortir. Ce dernier avait finalement prit place sur le dos pendant que Kili s'était placer doucement entre ses jambes, et s'arrêta.

« Fee...Je...Je ne sais pas trop... enfin si mais...

— Attends, intervint Thorin en s'approchant du brun. Je vais t'expliquer... »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour pouvoir mieux expliquer les détails au plus jeune, et rassurer à la fois Fili. Après tout, quand c'est la première fois qu'on se fait pénétrer, on s'en souvient pendant un moment... Et pas seulement par le plaisir ressentit. Il tendit alors un flacon d'huile à Kili.

« Ce genre de chose, si elle n'est pas faite avec ça, fit-il en agitant le récipient devant ses yeux, eh bien... ça risque de faire plutôt mal...

— Je ne veux pas faire mal à Fili.. !

— Je sais, je sais, c'est pour cela que tu...tu vas t'étaler ce liquide sur ton érection avant de le pénétrer. »

Kili saisit alors la fiole que son oncle lui tendait et l'ouvrit avant de faire couler un peu de son contenu au creux de sa main. Il frissonna et laissa un tremblement parcourir tout son corps lorsque ses propres doigts commencèrent à caresser sa longueur tendue.

« Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, fit Thorin en détachant son regard de son neveu, tu...tu vas devoir le préparer.

— Le préparer.. ? C-Comment ça ?

— Eh bien tu glisses d'abord ton index à l'intérieur de lui...Puis ton majeur, et tu commences ensuite à faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Ça lui permettra d'avoir moins mal. »

Kili buvait les paroles de son oncle, et l'alcool en était peut-être la cause, car jamais il n'avait été autant capté par ce que son oncle racontait. Ou bien était-ce vraiment le cas ? Car après tout, Kili semblait avoir des sentiments pour son aîné, et le blessé était la pire chose qu'il envisageait de faire à ce dernier. Il acquiesça alors, et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui océan de son frère, et approchant timidement ses doigts près de l'antre, avant de les faire doucement glisser un à un, dans son frère.

« Hm.. ! D-Doucement.. ! Grogna le blond.

— D-Désolé ! Ça va ?

— Oui oui, attends simplement que je m'habitue à ta présence en moi... »

Kili resta donc immobile quelques instants, même si au fond de lui il désirait fortement bouger ses doigts pour faire gémir son aîné et lui procurer du plaisir. Le blond fini par faire un timide hochement de tête, et l'archer s'empressa de bouger ses doigts lentement d'avant en arrière, en imitant les gestes que son oncle lui avait dit plus tôt de faire. Fili gémissait faiblement et ces derniers ne cessaient de s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que les doigts du plus jeune s'enfonçaient en lui.

« Kili, j'en peux plus... Prends-moi...

— D'accord mon Fili... »

Kili se pencha alors au-dessus de son frère pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se remettre en place, entre ses jambes généreusement écartées. Il remplaça alors doucement ses doigts par son érection, qu'il glissa en l'aîné très délicatement afin de ne pas le blesser. Cette sensation.. ! C'était si étroit, si chaud et si doux... Tout ça à la fois faisait frémir le brun, et tous les membres de son corps se tendaient sous la tension du plaisir. Alors qu'il commençait à entamer de longs et lent vas et viens, Fili gémissait bruyamment tant le plaisir et l'excitation l'envahissaient.

Thorin regardait la scène avec attention, veillant à ce que son second neveu se débrouille bien, et que son héritier n'en souffre pas trop. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de ce dernier, et passa sa main sur son front pour l'apaiser et le rassurer, car malgré les apparences, Fili semblait angoissé, et la douleur devait être encore présente.

« Ralenti un peu Kili, tu lui fais un peu mal...

— O-Oui, d'accord...répondit difficilement le brun.

— Ça va mieux Fili ? Demanda Thorin à Fili. »

Et à sa grande surprise, il eut comme réponse un baiser au creux de la main de la part du blond, qui ancra son regard brûlant dans le sien. Une vague de chaleur envahit soudainement le roi, troublé et à la fois affecté par le geste du plus jeune, qui continuait de gémir par les pénétrations de son frère, et qui prit timidement l'index de son oncle en bouche, pour le lécher langoureusement. Bon sang qu'il était excitant.. ! Le roi ne pouvait rester indifférent face à une telle luxure et tentation. Son bas ventre commença alors à s'enflammer, et ses braies devinrent rapidement trop étroits à son goût.

Les coups de bassins du brun se faisait de plus en plus rapide et profond sous la demande de son aîné, et même Mahal ne pouvait imaginer à quel point le plaisir que ressentait Kili était intense. Il sentait tout son corps se raidir, et l'extrémité de son sexe lui picoter. Soudain, il tapa dans ce point sensible. Le blond lâcha un cri de surprise et de plaisir quand l'excitation de son frère cogna, dans un choc plus ou moins violent, contre la paroi de sa prostate.

« Si tu continues comme ça, repris difficilement Thorin, et que tu le touches en même temps, tu pourrais le faire jouir.

— D'accord.

— Et n'oublies pas, quand tu fais l'amour à quelqu'un, que ce soit un mâle ou une femelle, tu devras faire passer le plaisir de ton ou ta partenaire avant le tien. Du moins, quand tu pénètres. »

Malgré le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait, Kili dû donc ralentir la cadence, car il savait que s'il continuait à ce rythme là, il finirait par jouir avant Fili. Il empoigna alors doucement le sexe tendu de son frère et commença lentement à le masturber, mais il ne semblait pas bien y arriver, car il n'arrivait pas à clairement se concentrer à cause de ses vas et viens, ainsi que de l'alcool.

« Thorin, je...j'y arrive pas très bien... Aidez-moi... »

La tête du grand nain se leva promptement vers le brun, qui continuait de pénétrer lentement le blond qui gémissait, avec un air détendu mais à la fois grave. Il était vraiment sérieux ? La chaleur gagnait de plus en plus le roi, il hésita longtemps pour savoir s'il devait masturber son héritier ou laisser Kili s'en charger. Mais le brun semblait bien embêter de ne pas avoir le contrôle de toutes ses facultés, surtout la synchronisation. Thorin jeta un regard au blond, qui lui le regardait toujours de ce regard brûlant, et qui semblait gémir des « s'il vous plaît...mon oncle... ». C'était décidé. Il allait toucher son neveu et lui donner du plaisir. Il saisit alors le sexe du blond dans sa main droite et commença de longues et lentes caresses, qui fit soudainement trembler le concerné. Il se cambra et se cramponna aux draps tant le plaisir le submergeait. Kili, excité par les gémissements aigus que poussait son aîné, accéléré ses pénétrations, alors que son oncle continuait ses caresses appuyées.

« Hmm ! J-Je vais... ! Haleta le prince aîné. Hm ! N-Non ! Thorin, arr-arrêtez !

— Que se passe-t-il Fili ? Fit le roi inquiet en cessant tous mouvements.

— Je...Je ne veux pas jouir maintenant, fit-il essoufflé par la soudaine montée d'excitation. Kili...Jouis en moi, s'il te plaît...

— M-Mais ? S'indigna le plus jeune, et toi alors ? Je veux que tu prennes aussi du plaisir ! (Le visage du brun s'assombrit subitement.) Tu n'en prends pas, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé si je suis mauvais, je...C'est la première fois et je-

— Tais-toi idiot ! Ria l plus âgé des deux. Je prends énormément de plaisir... Mais je veux que tu jouisses en premier... »

Le brun ne s'opposa pas une seconde fois, et recommença les mouvements de bassins qu'il avait cessé. Quant à Thorin, il coinça ses mains entre ses jambes pour ne pas être tenté de toucher son neveu, qui était plus qu'excitant à voir prendre du plaisir, à gémir et à se tordre sous l'intensité de l'acte. Ce dernier saisit soudainement un morceau de la tunique de son oncle, alors que Kili accélérait de plus en plus, sentant cette sensation lui brûler le bas-ventre.

« J-Je sens que...ça monte ! »

Kili agrippa brutalement les hanches de Fili pour faire violemment claquer son bassin contre les fesses du blond, avant de se délivrer en lui dans une longue râle aiguë, avant de tomber mollement sur le corps brûlant de son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, pendant que Thorin caressait délicatement le dos du brun pour l'apaiser. Il fut très satisfait de voir que Kili réagissait, car les frissons qui se formaient sur son échine lui prouvait qu'il appréciait son toucher. Il gémit même de satisfaction avant de se redresser et de lancer un regard accusateur à son aîné.

« Pourquoi ? Fit-il légèrement vexé. Je veux que tu jouisses Fili ! Et pour la peine, TU vas me pénétrer. »

Le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par l'ordre de son frère. Il tourna la tête vers son oncle, qui lui, était aussi perplexe. Que devait-il faire ? Accepter et ou refuser ? Il en mourrait d'envie, mais... n'était-ce pas trop pour la première leçon ? Thorin revint alors petit à petit à lui, et jeta un regard confiant au jeune héritier.

« D-D'accord, balbutia-t-il. Mais attends-toi à ne pas éprouver du plaisir tout de suite... »

Le plus jeune se retira doucement dans un long soupir pour ne pas blesser son aîné, et ils échangèrent leurs positions. Kili était désormais étendu sur le dos, nu comme en ver, en train de demander le corps de son frère contre le sien en écartant les bras. Ce dernier ne se priva pas de l'enlacer amoureusement pendant de longues secondes, avant de l'embrasser tendrement du bout des lèvres et de lui jeter un regard attendris. Il se pencha alors vers l'oreille du cadet pour lui murmurer sans que Thorin ne puisse entendre.

« Je t'aime Kili...v-vraiment... »

Un frisson parcouru le corps du brun alors que son cœur accéléra subitement à cet aveu. Avait-il bien entendu ce que son frère venait de lui dire ? Un sourire commença à étirer ses lèvres doucement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait, et jamais il n'avait osé en parler à Fili, et encore bien moins faire quoi que ce soit pour essayer de montrer l'amour et l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Quand il sut que Fili tenait absolument être sa première fois, il s'était posé énormément de questions sur ce sujet. Si le nain avait dit cela simplement pour accomplir son devoir, ou si dans le fond, il n'y avait pas autre chose... Et finalement, son frère l'aimait...Pour de vrai. Tout comme lui l'aimait aussi... Il tourna alors la tête vers Fili pour l'embrasser avec passion avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Le blond se redressa, un large sourire aux lèvres, et saisi la petite bouteille de verre qui gisait sur le matelas. Il commença alors à étaler le liquide huileux sur ses doigts, et glissa délicatement un doigt en son frère. Ce dernier lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir, et ne semblait pas souffrir de cette douce intrusion. Il commençait même à lentement se mouvoir autour du doigt de son frère, qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs de désir tant la vue irrésistible et tentatrice de son frère le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. Et puis ses gémissements... Ils étaient si...délicieux à entendre, que l'excitation se faisait de plus en plus tendue chez Fili. Il glissa alors un second doigt, qui fit hoqueter Kili de surprise mais qui apprécia bien rapidement la présence de cette nouvelle intrusion. Le plus âgé commença alors de lent vas et viens, arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements au plus jeune, qui se cabrait sous le plaisir, et qui agrippait les draps à s'en blanchir les jointures des doigts.

« Hmmah ! F-Fili ! S'il te plaît, ne me fait pas languir ! »

Ne pouvant manifestement plus tenir, Fili fut soulagé d'entendre son frère lui demander cela, et aussi tôt dit, il lubrifia son érection avant de pénétrer avec délicatesse son jeune frère. Son cœur battait la chamade, et ses mains étaient devenus subitement moites tant le plaisir était intense et l'attente avait été longue. Il était en son frère, son Kili, qui l'aimait chérissait plus que n'importe quel trésor en cette Terre. Les mouvements étaient d'abord lents et peu profonds, mais au fur et à mesure que l'excitation grandissait entre les deux nains, les coups de bassins se firent de plus en plus violent et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus à chaque fois en son frère, qui gémissait à en faire perdre la tête à n'importe qui. Et c'était d'ailleurs le cas, car Thorin avait bien du mal à garder son calme face à une telle scène d'érotisme et de sexe. Fili ne l'avait déjà pas laissé indifférent, peu de temps plus tôt, mais le plus jeune des deux lui faisait tourner la tête. Le désir grandissait de plus en plus chez le roi et c'en devenait presque douloureux de ne rien faire pour y remédier.

« T-Thorin...fit le brun en empoignant sa main, em-embrassez-moi.. »

Il ne pouvait plus. C'était le mot de trop. Il se pencha alors au-dessus de Kili pour l'embrasser fougueusement, arrachant de bruyantes plaintes de plaisir à ce dernier, qui avait du mal à rester conscient par tant de plaisir. Pour ce qui était de Fili, même s'il ne voulait pas que son oncle touche son frère, l'alcool devait bien lui rendre service pour ne pas prendre conscience de l'acte qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A sa plus grande surprise, il en fut même excité, et accentua ses coups de reins, qui commençaient à faire chauffer tout son corps. Sans vraiment avoir le contrôle, il glissa sa main vers son oncle pour saisir sa tunique, pour attirer son attention. Ce qui fonctionna, car le roi tourna aussitôt la tête vers le blond, qui le regardait avec ce regard insatiable. Tout en continuant de pénétrer le plus jeune, les lèvres de Thorin vinrent se sceller à celles de son héritier qui soupira d'extase au contact, et qui n'hésita pas une seconde à mêler sa langue à la sienne. Pendant que ces deux-là se redécouvraient, Kili comprit très bien où les choses allaient les mener. Il commença alors, avec un peu de peine, à dénouer le lacet des braies de son oncle afin de pouvoir le déshabiller, et glissa timidement sa main à l'intérieur pour caresser le sexe tendu du roi. Ce dernier gémit contre les lèvres du prince blond, et accentua les baisers au fur et à mesure que Kili appuyait ses caresses. Thorin bouillonnait de l'intérieur, son sexe était douloureux malgré l'attention que lui offrait son plus jeune neveu, et la seule chose qui lui tournait en boucle, telle une obsession, dans la tête était de prendre Fili. De le prendre sauvagement alors qu'il continuerait de pénétrer son frère. Cette idée l'excita encore plus, et le sang se mit à pulser dans son membre déjà bien tendu. Il détacha ses lèvres de la bouche du blond, qui était légèrement rougit par les baisers, et se tourna vers le brun afin de l'embrasser et de se lever. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Thorin était déjà nu et s'était placer derrière son héritier qu'il enlaça tendrement avant d'embrasser avec avidité la nuque dégagée de son neveu. Fili savait ce qui l'attendait, et il en mourrait d'envie. Il sentait le sexe de son oncle contre ses fesses, et les allées et venues qu'il exerçait en son frère, provoquait un léger frottement contre le membre du roi, et cela l'excitait énormément.

« Bon sang, mon oncle.. ! Gémit Fili sous les baisers. P-Prenez-moi... »

Thorin mordilla la peau du jeune nain, le faisant frémir de plaisir mais gémir aussi de douleur. Il se colla totalement à son corps et commença à frotter son érection contre les fesses fermes et douce de son neveu, puis les écarta délicatement avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se lubrifier, car la semence de Kili avait déjà fait tout le travail dans son aîné, et le roi pu donc s'y glisser comme dans du beurre. Par Durin que c'était bon ! Thorin avait désiré ce moment depuis cinq années, car à son grand malheur, quand il donna la leçon à Fili, ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation à entrer en lui. Et par sa barbe qu'il avait été frustré ! Mais il était maintenant en train d'y déposer sa marque, et ça lui en faisait perdre la tête. Fili avait poussé une longue et profonde plainte quand son oncle s'immisça en lui, et cette étroitesse qu'il ressentait par son frère, ainsi que cette nouvelle intrusion, provoqua une intense chaleur dans son bas ventre. Une chaleur atrocement agréable, et intense. Il haletait, son cœur battait la chamade, et son corps tout entier tremblait. Kili contemplait son aîné avec un regard fiévreux, savourant chaque expression et chaque gémissement qui provenait de Fili. Malgré sa récente jouissance, Kili était à nouveau redevenu aussi tendu qu'un arc, et les mouvements de son frère en lui le rendait fou. Il sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il pouvait encore avoir un orgasme.

Thorin, assis sur ses talons, attrapa la hanche du blond tout en s'appuyant sur son autre main, positionnée en arrière, pour commencer de lents mouvements de haut en bas. Fili s'agrippa violemment aux cuisses de Kili tant les sensations étaient intenses et indescriptibles. Il se mit soudainement à crier en jetant sa tête en arrière, sentant à nouveau cette agréable sensation au fond de lui, quand Thorin heurta sa prostate de plein fouet.

« Hmah ! Kili ! Fit le blond en agrippant ce dernier, t-touches-toi ! Je veux qu'on jouisse en-enssemble.. ! Hm ! »

Devenu fou par le plaisir et l'alcool qui coulait toujours dans ses veines, le plus jeune s'exécuta sous les yeux brûlants de son aîné. Tout semblait soudainement s'accélérer : les battements de cœur, le souffle, les mouvements... Le corps des trois nains se raidissait de plus en plus violemment au fur et à mesure que le feu du désir brûlait leurs entrailles. Fili s'acharnait entre le corps de son oncle et celui de son cadet, faisant pénétrer davantage la longueur de plus vieux en lui, pour ensuite mieux s'enfoncer lui-même en Kili. Il perdait pied, et à chaque coup, Thorin tapait brutalement dans sa prostate, et lui dans celle du plus jeune.

« Ah bon sang ! J-Je vais... ! »

Le blond ne tint pas une seconde de plus, et se délivra abondamment dans le corps de Kili, qui par le flux de chaleur et excitation,ce dernier se libéra entre leurs deux corps dans un cri rauque en rejetant sa tête contre l'oreiller. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il atteignait l'orgasme ! Alors que les deux princes commencèrent à faiblir, Thorin sentit une agréable montée dans son bas-ventre, qui le poussa à tirer Fili contre le pour embrasser avidement sa nuque.

« F-Fili, embrasse...t-ton frère pour m-moi.. ! HM ! »

Le blond se jeta sur la bouche de son frère pour la ravager de baisers, en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, et en happant langoureusement ses dernières quand il sentit un ultime coup au plus profond de lui, qui le fit crier une dernière fois de plaisir. Thorin se délivra en lui dans un grognement digne d'un animal sauvage. Le roi s'écroula mollement sur Fili, qui avait fait de même sur son jeune frère. Tous les trois étaient essoufflés, et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Après quelques minutes de récupération, Thorin s'allongea sur le lit entre ses deux neveux, qui n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à se blottir contre lui avant de s'endormir.

Thorin, quant à lui, fixait le plafond, ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passe dans cette pièce. Il savait que dès le lendemain, ses jeunes neveux ne se souviendraient probablement pas de cette soirée, ou tout au moins, ils oublieront sûrement la partie dans laquelle Thorin été intervenu. Bon sang... Quel expérience ! Il n'était plus tout jeune, et c'était pourtant la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose. Et jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il venait de vivre, car lui, il n'avait pas été sous l'influence de l'alcool, contrairement au deux petites fouines qui gisaient de chaque côté de son corps. Il referma alors ses bras autour de leurs épaules, et alla embrasser le front de Kili.

« Thorin... »

Le concerné se mit à sourire tendrement quand le brun avait murmuré son nom dans un soupir chaud et apaisé. Il tourna la tête vers la tignasse blonde qui tombait en cascade sur les épaules de l'héritier. Thorin sourit encore une fois. Ses neveux étaient de magnifiques nains, et il était fier de les avoir pour neveux et héritiers. Et désormais, il se sentait même honoré d'avoir partagé un tel moment avec eux.

Pour une telle leçon, pensa-t-il, c'était une première !

Il finit par s'endormir tout contre Fili et Kili, alors que ces derniers avaient machinalement emmêlés leurs doigts ensemble sur le torse de leur oncle. Mais ce que le roi ignorait à cet instant, était qu'en fait, cette expérience ne resterait certainement pas la dernière...

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce One Shot ?**

J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu court pour un One Shot (il fait 21 pages au format A5 sous OpenOffice).  
C'est aussi la première fois que je me suis lancé dans un threesome, et ce n'a pas été évident à écrire et à imaginer !  
Cela faisait un petit temps que j'avais envie de faire cet OS ( en écrivant les _Héritiers d'Erebor_ en fait), car dans cette fiction, il y a une certaine  
proximité entre les trois nains, et ça m'a donc donné envie de leurs faire franchir le pas, mais dans une autre histoire, bien sûr !

C'est vrai qu'on a l'habitude que Fili soit dominant, mais j'en avais marre, alors je suis désolé si vous n'avez pas apprécier qu'il en prenne plein le c**  
( ce qui... Hum, est littéralement le cas !) mais je voulais que ce soit un peu différent ! Ca change, et le changement n'est pas tout le temps mauvais, non ?

Bref, je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis !  
Laissez vos reviews !

Merci, Bisous =)


End file.
